1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat insulating sportswear, and more particularly to a thermal lining for a wear, which provides not only good heat insulation but also cooling effect of the wear, such as cap, jacket, or even a bag, so as to avoid heat discomfort of a wearer.
2. Description of Related Arts
During outdoor activity, such as jogging, watching a ball game in a stadium, or even outdoor shopping, people usually expose under sunlight. It is known that heat is transferred to the human body such that people may feel discomfort. Therefore, people may try to wear a pale-colored shirt and a cap in order to lower the heat absorption and block the sunlight respectively. However, such clothing will absorb the heat after a period of time and often make the wearer sweat and feel uncomfortable.
For example, the cap has been broadly used and considered as a convenience tool for sun shading, wherein the cap generally comprises a cap body to cover a top portion of the wearer's head and a visor extended from the cap body for blocking the sunlight. Even though the cap body can prevent the wear's head directly exposing to the sun, the ventilation of the cap is poor and often make the wearer sweat and feel uncomfortable. Another type of the cap is purposely created to attempt to solve the above problem by leaving the top portion of the cap body open so as to provide good ventilation on top of the wearer's head. However, the wearer's head will expose to the sunlight and raise the temperature of the wearer's head after a period of time.
Another example illustrates that an improved cap incorporated with a cooling pad to provide a cooling effect for the wearer, wherein the cooling pad, such as an ice pad, is attached to an inner side of the cap body so as to directly cool down the wearer's head. Usually, the cooling pad must be placed in a refrigerator to make the cooling pad in an icy manner. However, due to the sunlight, the cooling pad inside the cap will create a moist layer on the cooling pad in such a manner that the cap will get wet and discomfort the wearer. Especially when the cooling pad is used in a bag for keeping an object inside the bag cool, the moist layer will not only damage the object inside the bag but also wet the bag surface. Thus, the cooling pad must be treated before it is used, such as placing the cooling pad in the refrigerator. However, the cooling effect of the cooling pad cannot be last long.